This invention relates generally to joints and connectors and more particularly to yoke clamps for use with shafts.
Yoke clamps have been used with shafts having torque transmitting profiles. In one instance, the shaft profile is two radii connected by non-opposed straight sections. One radius is larger than the other radius. The yoke clamp has an axially extending slot with a clamping bolt extending across the slot. The bolt clamps across the large radius of the shaft profile. In some instances, the yokes loosen up.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present yoke clamps. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.